Sólo Dame una Razón
by Rodven
Summary: —¿Alguna vez viste la parodia de nuestro programa llamada Agente Cody Banks? —Sebastian asintió—. Pues créelo o no, eso es lo que estoy haciendo. / One-shot. Kurbastian y un poco de Klaine por un lado. SuperAgentes!AU.


**Título:** Sólo dame una razón  
_SuperAgentes/AU: Kurtbastian_

**Autora:**Rodven

**Disclaimer: **Nada es mío, soy más pobre que el pan ázimo.

**Resumen:** _—¿Alguna vez viste la parodia de nuestro programa llamada Agente Cody Banks? —Sebastian asintió—. Pues créelo o no, eso es lo que estoy haciendo._

**Advertencias: **Slash, Rating M (algo tan leve que si pestañeas lo pierdes), mi mala narrativa y por lo general erroresortográficos que siempre se me escapan.

**N.A.: **Hecho para el Secret Santa del año pasado en una comunidad Kurtbastian en fb. Título por parte de la canción de Pink "Just give me a reason" ft. Nate R.

* * *

**..::Sólo dame una razón::..**

—… no quiero arruinar lo que tengo con él de ningún modo —escuchó que Blaine decía mientras se iba acercando a la mesa en la que estaba —. Es maravilloso.

—¿Quién es maravilloso? —preguntó parándose junto a él y mirando al muchacho que estaba sentado en la silla de enfrente. Y su corazón casi se sale de su pecho.

—¡Tú! —exclamó Blaine entre sorprendido y preocupado — Estábamos hablando de ti —prosiguió nervioso —. Sebastian, él es Kurt. Mi novio —se dirigió a Sebastian más nervioso aún, y para acentuar la palabra "novio" le dio unos golpecitos en el brazo—, quien acaba de llegar. Wow, wow.

_Sebastian_.

—Un placer —dijo Kurt extendiéndole la mano. Sebastian le devolvió el saludo con una sonrisa en el rostro. Tenían demasiado de qué hablar.

—¿Y cómo es que conocemos a Sebastian? —preguntó Kurt mirando del uno al otro.

Sebastian no lo podía creer, el novio de Blaine Anderson era Kurt. _KURT_.

—Nos conocimos en Dalton —contestó Sebastian antes de que Blaine pudiera hacerlo, el corazón de Kurt se saltó un par de latidos al escuchar su voz—. Me moría por conocer a Blaine, los Warblers no dejaban de hablar de él. Crees que puedes vivir con todas las exageraciones pero resulta que… —hizo una mirada en dirección a Blaine.

—Sí, es más impresionante en persona —contestó Kurt. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo ahí?

—Hey, ¿qué harán mañana en la noche?.

* * *

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le preguntó Kurt a Sebastian esa misma noche mientras entraba a su casa. Había tenido que hakear un poco (a decir verdad bastante, le había tomado cerca de dos horas) la base de datos para poder encontrar la infromación necesaria de Sebastian.

—Estoy trabajando —le dijo cerrando la puerta tras él—. También me da gusto verte, por cierto.

—Déjate de tonterías, por supuesto que me da gusto verte —dijo Kurt exasperado—. ¿Desde cuándo estás aquí?

—No más de un mes —respondió Sebastian—. ¿Quieres algo de beber?

—Dime que tienes Whisky —dijo Kurt sentándose en la sala de la pequeña casa.

—Siempre —le dijo Sebastian tomando dos vasos bajos de una vitrina para luego servir alrededor de dos dedos en cada uno— ¿Dos hielos? —preguntó abriendo la hielera. Kurt asintió con la cabeza mientras lo observaba trabajar.

—¿Has dejado el coñac? —le preguntó Kurt cuando estiraba el brazo para tomar su vaso.

—No, se me ha acabado —dijo dando un trago—. Mañana mandaré a pedir más, el whisky no es lo mío.

—¿Para qué lo tienes si no te gusta? —preguntó Kurt comenzando a sentir cómo el calor comenzaba a recorrer su cuerpo después de haber dado un trago a su bebida.

—Me recuerda a ti —contestó Sebastian encogiendo los hombros y con una sonrisa, Kurt se la devolvió.

—¿Por qué no vas a comprarlo tú? —preguntó Kurt observando a su alrededor. La casa era pequeña, incluso podría pasar como un departamento, era acogedora, llena de luces y retratos en los estantes. Le daba un pinchazo de nostalgia la forma en que estaba decorada, tenía un aire a su ex casa en Paris.

—¿Estás bromeando? Te das cuenta de cómo luzco, ¿verdad? —replicó Sebastian abriendo los brazos como para acentuar lo obvio—. ¡Soy un niño de nuevo, Kurt!

—Por favor, no es cierto —dijo volviendo su atención a él—. Aparte no eres tan grande —añadió en voz baja.

—Tengo veinticuatro años y luzco de diecisiete, ¿sabes lo que le hace eso a mi autoestima?

—Lo puedo imaginar, ¿desde cuándo tienes diecisiete de nuevo?

—Dos meses. Tres, si cuentas el mes de recuperación de la cirugía —dijo Sebastian mientras lo miraba con una calidez en su mirada—, a esa edad nos conocimos, ¿recuerdas? —Kurt rió.

—Cómo no voy a recordar al insufrible compañero que me tocó después de terminar el programa. Eras un dolor de cabeza.

—¿De qué cabeza hablamos?

—Sigues siendo un dolor de cabeza —se quedaron callados mirándose el uno al otro por lo que pareció una eternidad, cada quien bebiendo la vista que le daba el otro—. Te he extrañado —admitió Kurt con los ojos húmedos.

—Ven aquí —dijo Sebastian abriendo los brazos después de dejar su vaso en la mesita de centro, Kurt hizo lo mismo con el suyo antes de ponerse en pie y dirigirse a Sebastian. Pensó en sentarse a su lado, pero decidió que estaría más cómodo encima de él, Sebastian en vez de quejarse lo rodeó con su brazos apretándolo fuerte contra él—, yo también te he extrañado.

Kurt sintió como unas lágrimas se juntaron en las comisuras de su ojos, tenía su rostro hundido en el cuello de su esposo, respirando después de dos largos años el aroma único de ese hombre. Absorbiendo el calor que sólo Sebastian podía darle.

—¿Tú desde cuándo tienes catorce de nuevo? —le preguntó Sebastian despacio con una sonrisa en la voz, Kurt lo golpeó suavemente en el brazo, se enderezó para poderlo ver a la cara, y la vista lo dejó sin aliento. Sebastian era el hombre más guapo que conocía, y aunque en ese momento pareciera sólo un crío, seguía teniendo esos ojos verdes tan añejos, tan profundos, y más sabios que la última vez que lo había visto.

—Desde hace dos años, y se supone que eran dieciséis —le respondió Kurt.

—Wow. Dos años —Se asombró Sebastian con un susurro observando a detalle las facciones de Kurt, todas sus pecas y su linda nariz. Sus ojos eran una cosa que intentaba evitar porque para él, esos ojos eran como una droga; nunca se cansaba de observarlos, podía verlos todo un día y seguir sintiendo lo mismo, una alegría que nada en ese mundo podría igualar. Su mirada subió de su nariz a esos ojos y perdió todo control sobre sí.

Se abalanzó sobre Kurt para besarlo y _¡Oh Dios!_, tener los labios de Kurt sobre los suyos de nuevo era demasiado. Todo su cuerpo se encendió de puro placer y gusto y cada célula de su cuerpo comenzó a gritar de pura alegría cuando Sebastian hizo que Kurt abriera la boca para profundizar el beso.

Sebastian sentía su cabeza muy ligera, llena de adrenalina e incredulidad. Habían pasado dos años desde que había sido capaz de sostener a su esposo entre sus brazos, de tenerlo así de cerca, de poder acariciarlo y tocarlo. Comenzó a quitarle la estorbosa camisa que traía para poder ver por fin su pálida piel y cuando lo hizo, un gemido salió de sus labios.

Su cuerpo había aumentando en músculos, sus abdominales al fin se marcaban con claridad sobre su abdomen, y a Sebastian se le hizo agua la boca, sus brazos estaban tan firmes y duros que Sebastian se tuvo que sostener de ellos.

—Eres tan bello —le dijo Sebastian mientras Kurt luchaba por quitarle su camisa, y ese fue el turno de gemir de Kurt después de que la tuviera fuera.

Había añorado tanto en volver a ver esa piel semi tostada, esos hombros anchos y musculosos. Y ese cuello fino y elegante que lo llamaba a besarlo y marcarlo.

—No tanto como tú —respondió Kurt sin aliento antes de dirigirse para besarlo bajo la quijada.

* * *

—Estás muy delgado —dijo Kurt acariciando el estómago de Sebastian mientras estaban recostados en su cama.

—Me hicieron bajar mucho de peso —afirmó este—. Hubo días en los que tenía que casi morirme de hambre, me dijeron que mi cuerpo no parecía el de un estudiante de preparatorio, ¿sabes la cantidad de reportes que tuve que hacer para que no me quitaran ni un centímetro de estatura?

Kurt gimió antes eso. —Lo siento mucho por ti —suspiró Kurt—, aunque me encantas de cualquier manera —dijo besándolo en la mejilla.

Sebastian se movió para quedar recostado sobre él. Kurt sentía que así, los dos desnudos en cama, era que se sentía en casa, a salvo.

Cuando sus padres murieron, a la edad de ocho años, Burt Hummel, su tío, había sido el que lo había adoptado, pero siendo él un agente no tenía mucho tiempo para él, así que cuando hubiera cumplido los doce años lo metió a la agencia para entrenamiento de menores.

Burt sabía que no era lo mejor, que una vez que Kurt se diera cuenta de cómo era todo en realidad en la CIA, él podría decidir si quedarse o no, pero de mientras, esa era una manera de cuidarlo más de cerca.

Kurt había estado maravillado cuando su tío le dijo que era un agente secreto y cumplía misiones muy importantes a lo largo del mundo, y que esa era la razón por la cual no pasaba tanto tiempo en casa. Cuando entró al entrenamiento se quiso salir a la tercera semana por todo el trabajo que tenía que hacer, tanto físico como mental, pero lo reconsideró cuando se dio cuenta de lo contento que se veía su tío. Y tenía que aceptar que mientras estaba en el entrenamiento los dos se veían más seguido.

Cuando cumplió quince años, ya lo dejaban participar en misiones sencillas y sin tanta importancia, a los dieciséis ya era un agente junior, como eran llamados los agentes menores de edad. Y para los diecisiete te emparejaban con otro junior para realizar misiones juntos, ese compañero se suponía que sería su pareja por los siguientes cuatro años hasta que los dos tuvieran la edad de de ser agentes normales y poder hacer sus misiones solos.

Kurt recordaba haber estado en un pequeño salón leyendo el currículum de su próximo compañero, el agente junior número 0530, aún no sabía su nombre. Las personas al ingresar al programa perdían toda identidad y en vez de nombres les ponían un número, el de Kurt era el 0498. Y hasta que fueras un agente tenías la opción de elegir tu nombre, o la de regresar a tu antiguo. Kurt había decidido que se quedaría con el nombre que su madre le había dado, pero que cambiaría su apellido por el de su tío.

El agente 0530 tenía un curriculum bastante parecido al suyo. Habían entrado al programa casi en la misma fecha, y habían tenido puntajes muy similares en las pruebas del mes pasado. La gran diferencia era que 0530 tenía una fuerza física que Kurt no soñaba ni en llegar a tener a los 30, y que Kurt tenía una velocidad que 0530 no podría alcanzar ni esforzándose al límite.

Al entrar al entrenamiento a cada nuevo le hacían un examen exhaustivo para conocer sus destrezas y debilidades, y dependiendo de los resultados era que se les programaban los ejercicios.

Kurt siempre había sido rápido, así que esa fue la habilidad que más le hicieron desarrollar, y tenía que admitir que sus piernas y trasero eran un fenómeno muy agradable que pocas veces las personas podrían ver.

En cuanto a los cocientes intelectuales, el 0530 tenía 127, mientras él 129, los entrenamientos hacían que sus cerebros se desarrollaran para tener un CI superior a la media de la población, era estrictamente necesario que los agentes tuvieran un mínimo de 123 en las pruebas, la media de los agentes era de 125, así que supuso que 0530 era bastante más inteligente de lo normal de por ahí.

—_¿Estás listo para conocer a tu compañero? —preguntó su tío entrando a la habitación. Kurt asintió._

—_A decir verdad estoy nervioso —admitió Kurt poniéndose en pie—. ¿Qué tal si no me agrada? ¿Qué tal si no le agrado?_

—_Eres un chico estupendo, por supuesto que le vas a agradar. Y él… es algo especial, pero te aseguro que se llevarán bien._

—_¿Cómo que especial? —preguntó más nervioso aún mientras caminaban por uno de los pasillos de la agencia._

—_Ya lo verás —le dijo Burt guiándolo a la sala donde se iban a conocer los dos por primera vez._

_Cuando entraron a la sala ya había dos personas en ella, el director Craig Tetley y un muchacho guapísimo que Kurt supuso era 0530._

—_¡Burt! Agente junior, es bueno verlos —saludó el director estrechando la mano de su tío—. ¿Debo creer que los dos ya han decidido sus nombres? —preguntó el director dirigiéndose a los dos jóvenes._

_Los dos asintieron. Kurt dio un paso al frente._

—_Kurt Hummel —dijo extendiendo la mano hacia el otro muchacho, escuchó cómo su tío suprimía un grito, de lo que quiso creer era emoción._

—_Sebastian Smythe —respondió Sebastian estrechando la mano._

—_Muy bien, su primera misión está en la mesa —dijo el director señalando una carpeta sellada—. Tienen un día para preparare y hacer sus maletas._

—_¿Vamos a ir a algún lado? —preguntó Kurt impulsiva y tontamente. Su tío se rió._

—_Espero que ninguno de los dos se haya saltado ninguna clase de Francés, porque mañana irán a París en el vuelo de las ocho de la noche —contestó el director—. Y por cierto, supongo que esto les será útil —dijo sacando un par de boletos de su traje._

—_Sus posesiones con todas sus identificaciones estarán en sus habitaciones cuando regresen a ellas, por ahora, conózcanse un poco y planeen su misión —dijo Burt con una mano en la manija de la puerta._

—_Seguro —dijo Sebastian calmado mirando a los dos hombres frente a ellos._

—_Nos vemos Kurt —dijo su tío con un deje de orgullo en la voz._

—_Hasta luego —dijo con una sonrisa Kurt._

—_Mucha suerte, hijo —dijo el director a Sebastian, antes de que los dos adultos salieran por la puerta._

—_París… espero que no te emociones con las tiendas de ropa, princesa —fue lo segundo que le dijo Sebastian, y desde ese momento la vida de los dos comenzó a ser más entretenida de lo que ya era._

—¡Eh! No te duermas, aún no me has dicho por qué estás aquí —le dijo a Sebastian sacudiéndolo un poco. Este gruñó.

—Pedí mi renuncia —admitió Sebastian mirándolo luego de un momento de silencio—. Ya estoy cansado Kurt. Ya no quiero esta vida.

—Sebastian… —comenzó a decir Kurt.

—No —dijo silenciándolo poniéndole un dedo en los labios—. Desde hace mucho que te quiero volver a ver, quiero estar a tu lado. Por algo nos casamos. Después del primer año me di cuenta que esta no es la vida que quería, así que pedí mi renuncia. Esta va a ser mi última misión. No soporto estar lejos de ti, estos años han sido un martirio —dijo mientras se enlazaba más al cuerpo de Kurt.

—Cada mañana me he despertado con un nudo en la garganta y un hueco en el estómago. Sé que fue nuestra culpa que la agencia nos separara de esta manera, pero no lo soporto más. Prefiero estar fuera del programa a estar fuera de tu vida —siguió Sebastian—. Me mandaron acá persiguiendo un objetivo.

—Blaine —dijo Kurt por lo bajo, Sebastian asintió.

—Se suponía que iba a estar en Dalton, y me llevé una sorpresa cuando no lo encontré por ningún lado.

—Esa fue mi culpa —dijo Kurt con una media sonrisa.

—Eso ya lo sé. Iba a pedir mi cambio a McKinley, ¿sabes?, después de que me dijeron que Blaine se había transferido siguiendo a su novio. Qué tontería de escuincle.

—¡Hey! Ese novio soy yo.

—Y aún tenemos que hablar de eso, ¿cómo puedes estar con un niño Kurt? —preguntó Sebastian con el seño fruncido—. En verdad, no lo entiendo.

—¡Es parte de la misión! ¿Alguna vez viste la parodia de nuestro programa llamada _Agente Cody Banks_? —Sebastian asintió—. Pues créelo o no, eso es lo que estoy haciendo.

—¿Qué no hay juniors ya? —preguntó Sebastian exasperado.

—No había ninguno lo suficientemente preparado en ese tiempo, aparte estoy seguro que fue un castigo después de que descubrieron lo nuestro. Pero nos estamos desviando del tema, ¿qué pasa contigo?

—A decir verdad, creo que nuestra misión es la misma. Llegar hasta el padre de Blaine y detener lo que sea que esté haciendo.

—Al menos a ti te mandaron con información —dijo Kurt.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Sebastian desconcertado.

—Me enviaron a Ohio sin nada. La agencia no tenía ni idea, más que alguien en este estado se dedica a fabricar armas nucleares y que al parecer tenía un hijo.

—¿Eso fue todo? —preguntó Sebastian incrédulo—. ¿Y por qué te convirtieron en un niño?

—En realidad fue un tiro en la oscuridad, sin un objetivo fijo y un tirador amateur —dijo Kurt aún si creer en la escasa información con la que tuvo que trabajar en aquel entonces—. En Ohio existe un registro medico de un muchacho que fue golpeado en un baile de los que se hacen en la preparatoria. No tendría nada de malo si el registro hubiera tenido el nombre del paciente, o si la cuenta bancaria de la que se hicieron los pagos hubiera provenido de un banco que fuera existente.

—No comprendo —declaró Sebastian con el seño fruncido. Kurt sonrió débilmente, muy pocas veces su esposo no podía deducir algo. El cerebro de Sebastian trabajaba de una manera magnífica, pero había momentos donde no estaba completamente concentrado, como ese, en que hasta lo más sencillo le parecía muy complicado.

—El banco de donde es la cuenta no existe, ni ha existido nunca, al menos legalmente —contestó Kurt bajo Sebastian—. El registro médico es de tres años atrás y la agencia estaba investigando el caso sólo por lo sospechoso de la situación del banco —prosiguió—. Seis meses después se descubrió que se fabricaban armas nucleares en el norte de Ohio, así que intentaron sumar dos más dos y acá estoy.

Kurt se quedó callando un momento disfrutando de ese abrazo con Sebastian. Haber tenido que aguantar tanto tiempo sin él había sido un golpe muy duro. Sebastian, por su parte deseaba quedarse ahí tumbado sobre Kurt el resto de sus vidas y que la agencia y las armas se fueran al carajo.

—Pensaban que la manera más fácil de llegar hasta el fabricante era a través de su supuesto hijo. Y que fuera gay sólo hizo las cosas más fáciles para mí —siguió relatando Kurt resignado a seguir hablando de la misión. Al fin y al cabo estaba en medio de, tal vez, la misión más importante de su carrera, y necesitaba toda la ayuda que pudiera para poder realizarla con satisfacción—. Toda la información que he recopilado la he enviado a la agencia —dijo—. Y creo que estaba a punto de pedir ayuda porque estoy comenzando a sospechar que esto es más grande de lo que en realidad se ve.

Sebastian se desató de su amarre de brazos y piernas con un suspiro para ponerse en pie. Su cuerpo le exigía regresar al calor de su amante y dormirse pegado a él bajo las sabanas por todo un mes, en cambio se dirigió a su escritorio donde había una pila de papeles y los tomó en una mano.

—Esta información la has dado tú —le dijo tendiéndole los papeles. Kurt se sentó cansado en la cama con las piernas cruzadas y asintió al reconocer la información—. Me han mandado porque piensan lo mismo. Yo no sabía quién estaba a cargo de esta investigación, pero me pareció muy peligrosa. Aquí das a entender que Anderson va a comenzar a traficar no sólo a Rusia, sino que también a Alemania y a Brasil.

—Así es, y también estoy seguro que es socio con alguien de Japón, así que lo más seguro es que se estén extendiendo hacia otros países —afirmó y declaró Kurt desde la cama observando a Sebastian. Vio con fascinación cómo su cerebro comenzaba a trabajar para sacar conclusiones y distintas alternativas para la información que tenía en las manos.

—¿Estás insinuando que qué? ¿Una tercera guerra mundial? —preguntó al final un poco incrédulo.

Kurt sabía cómo trabajaba el cerebro de su marido; primero conectaba y entrelazaba todos los datos, luego una lluvia de ideas le llegaban para después descartar las menos probables, las que quedaban les hacía un examen rápido para descartar más, y al final se quedaba con dos o tres ideas. Su esposo era una maravilla ya que sus predicciones siempre habían sido acertadas. Y aunque le hubiera gustado que en esa ocasión hubiera tenido otro resultado, tenía que admitir que estaba en lo correcto. Él había sacado las mismas conclusiones después de un buen rato analizando toda la información.

—No, no creo que ese sea el propósito de Anderson, creo que ese es el propósito de alguien en Japón. Después de los terremotos y las inundaciones necesitan conseguir dinero, ¿y de dónde se puede sacar tanto dinero de una forma tan rápida?

—¿Pero qué Japón no puede producir estas armas? —preguntó Sebastian— ¿Por qué necesitan a Anderson?

—Porque su planta nuclear fue afectada, y también para limpiarse las manos si se llega a descubrir todo. Ellos no tendrían la culpa, todo caería en el padre de Blaine —explicó Kurt revisando de nuevo los papeles que tenía en las manos.

—Sería como el próximo Hitler —dijo Sebastian—. ¡Joder Kurt! —exclamó cuando por fin la idea comenzaba a instalarse bien en su cabeza.

—Por eso es necesario frenar todo ahora, ahora que sólo le están vendiendo armas a Rusia y que las negociaciones con los otros países están en progreso —siguió Kurt mientras ojeaba un par de reportes—. Si detenemos a Anderson en este instante, podremos detener todo lo demás. Los otros países al ver que ya no es seguro se apartarían y así se evitaría toda una masacre.

—Pero si detenemos a Anderson… ¡Debe de haber más!, no creo que Japón haya depositado todos sus huevos en la misma canasta —dijo Sebastian paseando por la habitación en toda su gloriosa desnudez.

—No, pero de mientras es lo que tenemos, más adelante se podrán hacer más cosas. Tal vez si tratamos con cuidado a Jake Anderson podrá decirnos quién o quiénes son sus contactos en Japón y desde ahí la agencia podrá trabajar más a detalle, por ahora sólo queda detener a lo que tenemos aquí.

—Joder, y de mientras nos vemos como unos críos peleándose por el amor de un niño. Joder —exclamó Sebastian pasándose las manos por el cabello.

—No he encontrado nada fuera de lo normal en Jake, todo está limpio. Ningún papel referente a eso dice su nombre, su compañía no tiene ni una gota de tinta negra —prosiguió Kurt sintiendo esa punzada de preocupación cada vez que pensaba en ese tema.

—¿Y entonces cómo sabes que es él? —preguntó Sebastian.

—Porque he tenido que hacer más investigación de campo de lo que te imaginas —dijo Kurt poniéndose en pie—, necesito mostrarte todo antes de que comencemos a trabajar —tomó su ropa del piso y comenzó a vestirse.

—¿Todo? ¿Acaso hay más? —preguntó Sebastian incrédulo.

—Ni te lo imaginas —dijo Kurt aventándole sus pantalones a la cara.

* * *

—Estamos en una tienda de lubricantes para autos, Kurt —dijo Sebastian mirando a su alrededor.

—Eso o un expendio de drogas —replicó Kurt guiándolo al final de la tienda donde se encontraba una puerta desgastada. La abrió tras una serie de seguros y artefactos tecnológicos que Sebastian a penas estaba familiarizado. Entraron a un pequeño laboratorio donde había un estante repleto de pequeños frascos que contenían un sinfín de píldoras y pedazos de papeles.

—¿Tú haces esto? —preguntó Sebastian asombrado. Kurt lo miró incrédulo.

—Por supuesto que no, hay un par de personas encargadas de esto, yo sólo lo administro. La tienda la utilizamos para el lavado de dinero —explicó.

—Pensé que no tenías ayuda de la agencia —dijo Sebastian analizando el estante. Había de todo lo que conocía, lo que había escuchado hablar y todo lo demás que nunca había escuchado.

—No la tengo, son personas de la ciudad, recién egresados de la universidad desesperados por trabajo —admitió Kurt. Un par de muchachos que habían estudiado para fármacos eran los encargados de producir todas las drogas sintéticas de ahí.

—Kurt, es demasiado. Es imposible que hagas esto tú solo —dijo Sebastian volteando a verlo. Sabía que su esposo era una maravilla y que podía hacer un sinfín de cosas, pero eso era muchísimo, tenía límites.

—No, no estoy solo.

—Entonces por qué me dices que la agencia no-

—No, no es de la agencia, bueno, ya no. Es Burt, ¿recuerdas que renunció antes de que nos casaramos? —Sebastian asintió—. Pues él siempre ha estado a mi lado desde entonces. Y ahora me está ayudando con todo esto. No le he dicho nada de la investigación porque él no quiere, sólo hace el trabajo técnico como quien dice.

—¿Y ahora dónde se encuentra? —preguntó Sebastian mirando a todos lados como si esperara que Burt apareciera detrás de una mesa.

—En vías de convertirse en el nuevo congresista. También es parte del plan, por si se llega a necesitar a alguien en la política —respondió Kurt.

—¿Y para qué necesitas un laboratorio de drogas? —preguntó Sebastian volviendo a mirar a su alrededor.

—Porque no tienes ni idea de toda la información que uno puede sacar de los adictos, ellos oyen cosas, o hacen trabajos extraños para conseguir dinero, y puede que nosotros nos estemos aprovechando de eso —respondió Kurt desde la puerta—. Vamos, te enseñaré los reportes que he conseguido —dijo saliendo del cuarto.

Cuando llegaron a la recamara de Kurt, Sebastian no podía creer lo bien ambientada que estaba.

—¿En serio, Kurt? ¿Vogue? —preguntó Sebastian alzando un par de revistas.

—¿Qué? Siempre me ha gustado —se defendió cruzando los brazos—. También tengo PlayGirl por si te interesa.

—En realidad me interesa saber porqué Blaine piensa que eres su novio —dijo Sebastian observando una foto de ellos dos en lo que parecía una fiesta de graduación.

—Porque es mi novio —respondió Kurt distraídamente buscando en su archivero.

—¡Pero si tienes esposo! —reclamó Sebastian.

—¡Aquí están! —dijo Kurt sacando varios papeles de uno de los cajones—. No me digas que estás celoso de un niño. Además, ¿quién es aquel que encontró al amor de tu vida en Scandals por veinte minutos?

—Todo es parte de la actuación, se supone que soy un adolescente precoz y caliente —respondió Sebastian tomando los papeles de la mano de Kurt—, y no estoy celoso.

—Y no deberías —le dijo Kurt sonriendo—. Llevamos cerca de un año y no conozco su casa, a penas conozco la sala de estar, lo único que conozco bien es su recamara.

—¿Qué? —Sebatian parecía sorprendido—. Kurt, ¿te estás acostando con un niño? O por dios. Me estás engañando con un niño, y no te da pena decirlo.

—Por favor, por supuesto que no —exclamó Kurt—. Mira, todo es parte del trabajo, y tú muy bien sabes que tenemos que hacer cosas que no nos gustan. No me he acostado con él y no lo pienso hacer. A decir verdad, no me he acostado con nadie más que tú desde que nos separaron.

—Bien, porque yo tampoco lo he hecho —dijo Sebastian con alivio en el pecho. De repente le dieron unas ganas inmensas de abrazar a Kurt, así que se colgó de su cuello y ahí quedaron un buen rato—. ¿Por qué quieres conocer su casa?

— Porque ya no se me ocurre otro lugar para seguir buscando pistas. Hey, ¿por qué mejor no dormimos y seguimos viendo esto mañana? Ya es tarde y necesitamos ir a la escuela en —Kurt miró su reloj y suspiró— cinco horas.

—No es posible que estas sean nuestras vidas ahora —dijo Sebastian en el cuello de Kurt—. No quiero ir mañana a clases. Además, Blaine no está ahí así que no tiene caso que vaya, ¿no?.

—Deberías quedarte ahí. Sé que dos alumnos de Dalton son trabajadores de Jake y creo que comenzaban a sospechar de mí —dijo Kurt besando la barbilla de Sebastian—. Necesito que te quedes ahí y consigas toda la información que puedas de ellos.

—¿Y quiénes son esos dos alumnos? —preguntó Sebastian con los ojos cerrados disfrutando de las caricias de Kurt. Sentía cómo comenzaba a calentarse todo su cuerpo, y como pequeños temblores recorrían poco a poco su piel.

—Nick y Thad —respondió Kurt tomando su mano—. Vamos a dormir.

—No creo que pueda dormir nada a tu lado —dijo Sebastian antes de soltar su mano y luego comenzar a quitarse la ropa.

—Pero, ¿qué haces? —preguntó Kurt viéndolo.

—No creo que pienses que voy a dormir completamente vestido a un lado de mi esposo, ¿verdad? —Sebastian se quedó sólo en bóxers y se metió a la cama de Kurt.

—Pero no vamos a hacer nada, Finn y Carole están en la casa —dijo Kurt desvistiéndose igual.

—¿Y ellos quiénes son?

—¡Oh! Carol es la esposa de Burt y Finn es el hijo de Carole. Larga historia y mucho sueño. Mañana te platico —dijo Kur metiéndose a la cama a un lado de Sebastian. Por instinto, Sebastian rodeó a Kurt con sus brazos, y antes de que se pudiera hacer algo, los dos ya se encontraban dormidos.

* * *

—¿Y cuál es tu plan exactamente? ¿Emborracharlo y registrar su casa? —le preguntó Kurt mientras estaban en Escandals y Blaine estaba en la pista bailando solo.

—¿Tienes una mejor? —preguntó Seastian tomando un par de bebidas que el barman le ofreció.

—Tu padre es el director de nuestra dependencia, ¿y esto fue lo mejor que se te ocurrió? —preguntó Kurt asombrado.

—Su padre está en Chicago, por supuesto que es una buena idea —contestó Sebastian como si fuera la mejor idea del mundo—. Tú puedes entrar como si nada porque ya te conocen, yo entraré discretamente por algún lado, y mientras tú lo entretienes yo buscaré por todas partes para ver si puedo encontrar algo.

—Sebastian, es muy apresurado. Hay cámaras de seguridad por toda la casa, al igual que hay vigilantes en las entradas —contradijo Kurt intentando persuadir a su esposo.

—Kurt, entre más rápido lo atrapemos, mejor para todos —dijo Sebastian comenzando a molestarse.

—No, no lo estás pensando claro —dijo Kurt calmándose—. Dame un par de días para conseguir todo lo necesario, planos y contraseñas de las alarmas. Pero esta noche no.

La música en Scandals era todo menos escandalosa y cualquiera podría escuchar su conversación si prestaba el mínimo de atención y Kurt estaba deseando terminarla lo antes posible.

—Lo que me sorprende es que no lo hayas pensado antes —dijo Sebastian dando un trago a su Long Island Ice Tea.

—Nunca consideré la idea de que hubiera pruebas en su casa, para ser honesto —admitió Kurt—. Jake no se me figura a esa clase de personas que lleve sus trapos sucios a casa.

—Kurt, siempre hay algo. Siempre. No podemos dejar-

—¡Hey! —los interrumpió Blaine —¿Qué les toma tanto tiempo? —preguntó tambaleandose.

—Nada, sólo estamos platicando —contestó Sebastian rápidamente—. Toma, esto es para ti —le dijo tendiéndole una cerveza.

—Gracias —dijo con una sonrisa—. Este lugar es maravilloso —dijo mirando a todos lados. Sebastian y Kurt pensaron que ese lugar era todo menos maravilloso.

—Vamos a bailar —dijo Sebastian en cambio guiándolo a la pista de baile.

Kurt vio cómo su esposo y su novio bailaban en la pista de baile. Él los observaba bastante entretenido hasta que Karosky llegó a su lado; el chico tenía problemas y Kurt, siendo el alma buena que era, no dejó de darle apoyo y dar gracias a los consejos que, quiérase o no, no necesitaba, pero apreció mucho la intención. Así que se dirigió a la pista de baile para poder divertirse un poco. Estar entre su esposo y su marido era una situación muy extraña pero podía hacer eso.

* * *

Kurt no podía hacer eso, Blaine era una pila de hormonas descontroladas tras un par de cervezas y Kurt no tenía planeado acostarse con él nunca.

—¿Vas a dejar que se vaya caminando solo? —preguntó Sebastian saliendo del bar mientras Kurt observaba cómo Blaine se alejaba por el camino.

—No, lo más seguro es que le hable a algún trabajador de su papá para que lo recoja —dijo Kurt algo preocupado—. ¿Crees que debería ir por él?

—No, vamos a casa. Ya hablarán —Sebastian abrazó a Kurt—. Quiero llegar a mi departamento, quitarte la ropa, tumbarte en mi cama y cogerte hasta el amanecer —dijo Sebastian en el oído de Kurt con una voz ronca haciendo que a su cuerpo lo recorrieran un sinfín de temblores. Y si eso quería Sebastian, ¿quién era él para impedirlo?.

* * *

Entrar a la casa de los Andersons fue más complicado de lo que Sebastian había supuesto, aún y con todos los planos de la casa y sabiendo los puntos ciegos de las cámaras de seguridad. Atravesar el patio había sido lo menos complicado si alguien le llegara a preguntar.

No contaba con los sensores de movimiento que al parecer habían instalado apenas un mes atrás y de los cuales Kurt nunca se enteró hasta ese día; tuvo que descifrar la contraseña con el uso de toda su inteligencia y con luz ultravioleta para detectar rastros de sudor en las teclas del control. Tampoco contaba con que las puertas fueran de seguridad o que los vidrios estuvieran blindados.

Kurt se había encargado de crear un programa que hiciera que ninguna cámara grabara, y lo había instalado tan pronto Blaine y él había llegado a la casa, luego que tuvo que avisarle a Sebastian sobre los sensores de movimiento y diciéndole en dónde se encontraba el control principal.

De la familia Anderson sólo se encontraba Blaine en su habitación, con Kurt, tenía que recordarlo, así que tenía completa libertad por parte de los dueños de la casa pero tenía que ser precavido con los empleados. En realidad, casa no era un término bien usado, mansión tal vez era lo que describía mejor a la residencia Anderson.

Estaba situada en medio de un gran terreno bardeado, los jardines se encontraban perfectamente cuidados, una piscina con todo y cascada se podía observar en la parte trasera, los tres pisos de la residencia se erguían orgullosos hacia el cielo y al final de los terrenos de la residencia se encontraban un par de bodegas. Aún así, tan grande y todo, la casa era casi una caja de seguridad.

Sebastian tenía una muy fuerte sospecha de por qué tanta molestia en una casa, pero no quería apresurar las cosas hasta poder encontrar una prueba. Su primera parada había sido el estudio, donde no encontró ningún indicio de nada, sólo que Cooper Anderson era un egocéntrico por la cantidad de fotos de él por toda la habitación, y que Blaine era un chico bastante estudioso, ya que todos los papeles que encontró eran relacionados a la escuela y a distintas actividades extracurriculares del chico.

La biblioteca que había en la residencia no era tan grande cómo se la había imaginado, que era grande, pero no estaba repleta de libros como uno se lo hubiera imaginado. Revoloteando por los pocos estantes se dio cuenta que los libros ahí no eran nada del otro mundo. Decidió que la oficina de Jake era el lugar más probable para encontrar algo, y se dirigió hacia ese lugar, pero luego de revisar cientos de hojas, abrir todos los cajones, remover libros, revistas y objetos en general se dio cuenta del tremendo error que había cometido.

Estaba recargado con sus manos en el escritorio y le llegó fugaz pensamiento de que a sus uñas les hacía falta ser limadas. Había estado tan apurado y tan entusiasmado en conseguir pruebas que no se fijó en ese pequeño e importantísimo detalle, y ya era demasiado tarde en intentar corregirlo. Y como si hubieran esperado a que Sebastian se diera cuenta de su error, una alarma comenzó a sonar por toda la casa.

Y Sebastian supo que era en ese momento o nunca. Dejo una bomba con temporizador diez minutos y corrió hacia la habitación de Blaine donde él y Kurt estaban de pie mirando a todos lados.

—¿Sebastian? —preguntó Blaine aceptablemente desconcertado.

—¿Qué demonios pasó? —preguntó Kurt al mismo tiempo.

—Tenemos problemas, y necesito que la agencia venga para acá —dijo Sebastian sin prestarle atención a Blaine que estaba con sus ojos abiertos de par en par.

—¿Pues qué hiciste? —preguntó Kurt medio enojado y apretando el botón de un artefacto que Blaine no reconoció pero Sebastian sí, era un localizador de emergencia de la agencia.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Blaine mirándolos a ambos—. ¿Qué hace Sebastian en mi casa y por qué está sonando la alarma? ¿Fuiste tú el que la activó?

—No hay tiempo para explicaciones Blaine —contestó Sebastian comenzando a sacar un par de armas y luego le extendió una a Kurt—. Tenemos menos de diez minutos para salir de aquí antes de que el piso de abajo explote.

—¡Demonios! —exclamó Kurt tomando el arma para luego ponerse su abrigo y lanzarle el suyo a Blaine, lo bueno de la situación era que sólo se habían quitado eso de encima—. Blaine, no tenemos tiempo, necesitamos salir de aquí.

—Pero, ¿qué suced-? —comenzó a decir cuando Sebastian lo tomó del brazo y comenzó a jalarlo.

—En verdad Blaine, no es el momento —recriminó Sebastian, estaban a unos minutos de salir volando por los aires, supuso que Blaine podía esperar un rato más.

Kurt hizo que la alarma contraincendios también se encendiera, así que el caos era total, caía agua del techo y el ruido era muy molesto, había más gente trabajando en la casa de la que Sebastian había supuesto y todos estaban evacuando en un controlado pánico hacia la salida.

Apenas todas las personas, que eran un grupo de aproximadamente diez personas contándolos a ellos, llegaron a los terrenos más alejados de la construcción esta explotó y luego comenzó a incendiarse lo que quedaba dentro.

Todos, a excepción de Kurt, Sebastian y otros dos hombres de traje, miraban en shock la escena ante ellos. Los vigilantes y las personas encargadas del aseo que se quedaban a dormir en la casa estaban que no podían creer lo que veían, Blaine se veía que estaba a punto de desmayarse, y los dos hombres que estaban apartados del grupo de gente estaba hablando por sus radios cosas de las que nadie era capaz de escuchar por el ruido de la casa.

—¿Pero qué demonios sucedió? —preguntó Kurt enojado. Nunca en su vida había pasado algo parecido—. ¿Acaso alguien te vio?

—No, no lo sé. Había alarmas y un circuito cerrado en la oficina de Jake —dijo Sebastian algo alterado—. Necesitamos volver ahí. Debe de haber alguna entrada en lo que era la oficina.

—¿Entrada a qué? —preguntó Kurt mientras comenzaba a escuchar las sirenas de los bomberos y policías—. Tenemos que irnos de aquí —dijo tomándolo del brazo para comenzar a avanzar.

—No —se opuso Sebastian mirando a lo que quedaba de la casa y luego más allá de ella—. Las bodegas —susurró para si mismo.

—No sé de qué hablas —dijo Kurt mirando a las personas que estaban con ellos. Blaine seguía sin hacer nada y unas mucamas lloraban a lágrima viva abrazadas—. Pero hay que sacar a esta gente d- —vio por el rabillo del ojo cómo los dos hombres comenzaban a sacar algo de sus sacos y actuando por instinto se tumbo al piso jalando a su esposo con él, menos de un segundo después, un par de balazos se escucharon junto a ellos.

Hubo gritos por parte de las personas presentes, Kurt y Sebastian rodaron por el piso para impedir que alguna de esas balas les diera. Los vigilantes, que tan sólo tenían batutas en sus cinturones se alejaron junto con la demás servidumbre, llevando a Blaine con ellos. Sebastian fue el primero en ponerse en pie y tras un par de pasos atacó a uno de los hombres dejándolo inconsciente en el piso, un último balazo se escuchó en los terrenos.

Kurt estaba tirado en el piso con la pistola que le había dado Sebastian en la mano, el otro hombre se encontraba muerto a un par de metros de Sebastian con un hueco en la cabeza producto del disparo. Kurt se puso en pie y miró hacia las personas para ver si todas se encontraban bien.

Una de las mucamas estaba desmayada por el susto, y las otras dos estaban agachadas junto a ella. Los dos vigilantes estaban con sus batutas en la mano y Blaine los miraba con un temblor recorriendo su cuerpo. Todo estaba mal.

—Los de la agencia no deben de tardar en llegar —puntualizó Sebastian antes de amarrar de las manos al hombre inconsciente, serviría para el interrogatorio.

—Ellos no son los que me preocupan —dijo Kurt cuando el piso comenzó a temblar—. ¿Qué es lo que sabes, y qué está pasando? —preguntó buscando alguna identificación o algo que pudiera ser útil en los bolsillos del cuerpo.

—Tuve que volar la casa, mis huellas estaban por todos lados porque no me puse los guantes —explicó Sebastian mirando a todos lados. Kurt aguanto las ganas de golpearlo por lo tonto que había sido—. Estoy seguro que todo lo que buscamos está debajo de esta casa y que el mismo Jake Anderson no está en Chicago, sino que aquí, a nuestros pies si es que aún no se ha ido.

—¿Qué tiene que ver mi padre con esto? ¿Qué está pasando? —Blaine parecía un cachorro perdido en una gran ciudad. Kurt no podía culparlo, miró a su esposo que asintió con la cabeza.

—Mi nombre es Kurt Hummel, soy agente secreto de la CIA, y desde hace un par de años estoy trabajando para detener a un fabricante y traficante de armas nucleares —dijo Kurt con su voz profesional presentándole una identificación a Blaine—. Las investigaciones que he realizado me han llevado a este sitio. ¿Es Jake Anderson tu padre? —preguntó Kurt y Blaine asintió—. Hemos estado trabajando porque hay pruebas de que Jake Anderson es la cabeza de la operación.

—Kurt debes estar bromeando —rió Blaine. Esa era una defensa mental muy común, creer que nada era real y que todo era una broma, era entendible que Blaine, a pesar de lo que estaba viendo, quisiera creer que todo era una farsa, Kurt negó con la cabeza.

—Estamos en medio de una misión para detener a tu padre, Blaine —siguió Kurt con un tono menos formal—. Y todo sería más fácil si tú cooperas —el suelo vibró más fuerte.

—Tenemos que salir de aquí —dijo Sebastian mirando a todos lados. La policía, los bomberos, la CIA, los trabajadores de Jake y estaba seguro que hasta el FBI, estaban a punto de llegar a ese patio y se iba a armar la gorda.

—No podemos dejar a esta gente aquí —dijo Kurt observando a los trabajadores. Y Kurt no se refería a dejarlos ahí y que fueran victimas de cualquier tipo de situación que se llegara a dar, sino que dejarlos ahí y dejarlos ir con todo y sus recuerdos intactos.

Y de repente, todo el infierno se desató; al mismo tiempo que un helicóptero de la CIA llegaba, una compuerta delante de las bodegas se abría quebrando toda la alfombra de césped y fracturando el suelo.

Un par de camionetas que salieron de la compuerta y, tan pronto llegaron a la superficie, comenzaron a disparar al helicóptero que respondió al ataque de la misma forma.

—No podemos dejarlos aquí —repitió Kurt ahora sí refiriéndose al ataque. Otra mucama se había desmayado.

—En cuanto llegue la policía o los bomberos los dejaremos a su cargo, después la agencia se hará cargo de ellos —dijo Sebastian. Casi una docena de hombres salieron por las compuertas en ese instante—. Vienen a nosotros —dijo Sebastian.

—Blaine, necesito que evacues a estas personas, que alguien se hagan cargo de ellos y de ti manténganse en un lugar seguro, en cuanto esto termine necesitaremos hablar —dijo Kurt de manera autoritaria. Blaine salió de su asombro y asintió poniendo manos a la obra casi al instante—. Y por favor —dijo Kurt antes de que Blaine pudiera hacer otra cosa que encaminarse a las personas—, mantente a salvo —añadió. Blaine volvió a asentir. Sebastian no dijo nada.

Todo lo que sucedió después para Kurt pasó muy rápido, un segundo estaba defendiéndose de los hombres de Jake, al siguiente estaba peleando junto a Sebastian y luego recordaba haber tenido un par de armas en las manos que no sabía de dónde habían salido. El FBI llegó pero se fue debido a que la CIA los corrió del lugar con muy pocas maneras, la policía y los bomberos hacían reportes de los cuales la CIA tendría que encargarse, las ambulancias estaban trabajando al máximo; rescatando heridos y clasificando cuerpos.

Sebastian tenía un par de balas clavadas en una pierna y un brazo, pero aparte de eso, se encontraba en perfecto estado. Kurt tenía una herida en uno de sus costados y un montón de moretones y rasguños. Después de que lo subieron a la ambulancia perdió el conocimiento debido a la pérdida de sangre, y lo último que recordaba había sido ver a su esposo junto a él.

* * *

—Los periódicos locales no dejan de imprimir esta foto —dijo Sebastian enojado mostrándole la página principal donde estaba la noticia del encuentro. Estaba enojado porque en ella estaba Sebastian, aunque Kurt pensaba que nadie podría ser capaz de reconocerlo por lo borroso de la imagen.

—Hasta siendo una mancha eres guapo —contestó Kurt sonriente desde la camilla del hospital.

—No es gracioso, todos estos años me he cuidado para que mi identidad no se revelara, y ahora me salen con esto —dijo blandiendo el pedazo de papel.

—Nadie te va a reconocer —replicó Kurt—. ¿Sabes cuándo nos podemos marchar de aquí? —preguntó cambiando de conversación.

—No —dijo tomando sus muletas para ponerse en pie y dirigirse al baño. Se encontraban en una habitación compartida en el hospital de la ciudad, Kurt había sido internado por su herida, pero resultó que al final había tenido también una contunción en la cabeza, y los médicos decidieron internarlo para mantenerlo en observación. Sebastian de por sí necesitaba recuperarse de los balazos.

Su esposo era un crío y acostumbraba a hacer berrinches por cualquier cosa, Kurt lo dejaba. En vez de ponerle atención a Sebastian decidió prender la televisión. No había pasado ni por dos canales cuando alguien tocó a la puerta.

—Pase —dijo Kurt desde el interior.

Blaine entró por la puerta, con un ramo de rosas rojas y amarillas en las manos y una sonrisa pequeña en el rostro.

—Estás son para ti —dijo depositando las flores en la mesita de a un lado de la cama. Kurt no quiso decirle que esa mesita era la de Sebastian, pero sí sonrió y le agradeció—. ¿Cómo estás? —preguntó tímidamente.

—He estado mejor, para ser sincero —contestó Kurt—. ¿Cómo estás _tú_? —preguntó de vuelta. La sonrisa de Blaine se forzó en las comisuras de su boca.

—Mi padre está detenido, mi casa son ruinas, mi madre está casi en depresión y Cooper no sale de su estado de shock —respondió Blaine—. Y tú no eres quién yo creía que eras —añadió luego de un segundo de vacilación.

—Sí, acerca de eso-

—¿Al menos me amas como dices? —preguntó Blaine a punto de romper en llanto—. Necesito saber si algo de lo que hemos vivido ha sido verdad —dijo desesperado.

—Blaine —dijo Kurt tomándolo de la mano. Blaine parecía quererla retirar del agarre de Kurt y al mismo tiempo no—, lo hago —contestó Kurt dándole un apretón. La cara de Blaine se iluminó y por un segundo recuperó la luz en sus ojos.

—Pero no estás enamorado de mi, ¿verdad? —preguntó después algo decaído.

—No —dijo Kurt sinceramente—. Blaine, tu camino de ahora en adelante va a ser duro, va a tener muchos obstáculos. Y lo que sientes por mí es la última de las cosas por las que te deberías de preocupar.

—Lo sé —dijo Blaine—, pero esto es lo más fácil de afrontar —dijo con voz baja—. No he querido comenzar a pensar en todo lo que vendrá en unos días.

Blaine se veía deshecho, con lagrimas a punto de salirle de los ojos, y Kurt sintió algo poco placentero en su estómago.

—Ojalá todo esto hubiera pasado sin haberte afectado. Lo siento mucho —dijo Kurt—. Siempre voy a estar ahí para ti Blaine, eres alguien importante en mi vida y si necesitas algo de mí no dudes en decirme.

—Lo único que necesito es que me abraces y me digas que todo va a estar bien —dijo Blaine con la voz quebrada.

—Sube —le dijo Kurt haciendo espacio para él en la cama. Blaine se quitó los zapatos y se sentó en la orilla, Kurt hizo que se acostara a su lado para rodearlo con sus brazos, como casi siempre hacía cuando se encontraban solos—. No te puedo decir que todo está bien, porque no lo está —le dijo Kurt en voz baja acariciándole el cabello—, pero cuando pase el tiempo, todo se pondrá mejor.

Le besó el cabello y Blaine rompió en un llanto silencioso, pequeños espasmos le recorrieron el cuerpo de vez en cuando, Kurt comenzó a cantarle en un susurro la canción de Perfect antes de que Sebastian saliera del baño con el cabello húmedo y una bata de hospital limpia encima.

Si a Sebastian eso le pareció extraño, no dijo nada. Como tampoco dijo nada con respecto al repentino malestar en la boca de su estómago ante la escena.

Blaine pasó el resto de la tarde con ellos- con Kurt, ignorando la mayor parte a Sebastian, distrayéndose de todo lo que pasaba fuera de la habitación y dejando que Kurt le explicara todo lo que pudiera sobre su trabajo. Parecía un niño pequeño, se emocionaba con cada pequeña historia que Kurt le contaba sobre alguna de sus misiones, o se fascinaba de todos los lugares a los que había tenido que ir. Algunas veces Sebastian aportaba uno que otro dato interesante que Blaine se empeñaba en ignorar.

Cuando comenzó a anochecer Blaine se despidió de él con pocos ánimos, Kurt lo consoló lo más que pudo y le prometió que iría a verlo a la casa de Cooper, en donde estaban viviendo su mamá y él por un tiempo, después de que saliera del hospital, eso lo animó un poco. Kurt vio como Blaine salía de la habitación con la postura caída y su corazón se contrajo, Blaine era un chico estupendo al que quería mucho y no soportaba verlo así. El corazón de Sebastian se contrajo de la misma manera pero por distintas razones.

—No deberías sentirte así —habló Kurt desde la cama con sus ojos fijos en Sebastian que miraba la puerta con aire abatido.

—No sé de qué hablas —respondió cortante. Kurt se sentó en su cama y esperó a que su flujo sanguíneo se normalizara antes de ponerse en pie. Dio los pocos pasos que lo separaban de la cama de su marido y se recostó junto a él.

—Cuando nos casamos, por muy cliché que se escuche, fue el momento más feliz de mi vida. Ningún tipo de emoción se compara con lo que siento cuando estoy a tu lado, el ver tus ojos hace que mi corazón se acelere por lo mucho que te amo —declaró Kurt con voz baja, haciendo que la situación se hiciera lo más íntima que se podía en una recamara de hospital—. Cuando la agencia descubrió nuestro matrimonio y nos separó, ningún dolor se comparó con eso, he estado deprimido por más de dos años por no poder estar a tu lado. Aún teniéndote a un lado sigo sintiendo que no es verdadero y que en cualquier momento despertaré y tú te habrás ido.

—Kurt-

—El cariño que le tengo a Blaine no se compara en nada al amor que te tengo a ti. No he pensado ni por un segundo en amar a otra persona, no he podido y no he querido, me es físicamente imposible pensar en alguien más cuando tú estás en mi corazón. Así que por favor, deja de hacerte ideas en la cabeza porque en lo que a mí concierne no dejaré de estar enamorado de ti.

Sebastian no dijo nada, no hacía falta.

* * *

¿Epílogo?

Ser desempleado no era tan fabuloso como Sebastian había pensado. En primera, su esposo seguía siendo un agente y seguía en misiones que para Sebastian eran bastante peligrosas, eso de detener una tercera guerra mundial era demasiado. En segunda, se aburría muchísimo ya que no se había dignado a buscar algún trabajo o hobbie; aún tenía bastantes ahorros de cuando había trabajado en la agencia, así que dinero no le faltaba. Y en tercera, tenía tanto tiempo libre que se dedicaba a las labores del hogar, cosa que siempre había detestado.

Habían pasado cerca de tres meses después de todo el caso Jake Anderson y la agencia había hecho bastantes progresos, habían impedido más tráfico de armas y de información. Habían detenido a varios implicados en el asunto aunque seguían sin dar con la cabecilla de la operación, pero ya no estaban tan lejos, y Sebastian en realidad no quería pensar en eso, si bien, era un asunto muy importante, importantemente mundial a decir verdad, tenía mucha confianza en la agencia y sabía que podrían con todo.

Sus días habían pasado tranquilos, como él lo imaginó, pero más aburridos y monótonos de lo que hubiera deseado. Había noches buenas, donde adictos llegaban a pedir drogas, ya que estaban viviendo en la casa de Kurt, y se entretenía un rato con ellos antes de llamar a la policía, y había días entretenidos, donde Blaine los iba a visitar e intentaba hacer una especie de competencia por la atención de Kurt. Sebastian lo dejaba ganar la mayoría de las veces porque el pobre aún seguía con sus traumas y quería darle días buenos.

Pero sobre todo, había mañanas perfectas, donde amanecía junto a su esposo y luego se dedicaban a hacer el amor a la luz del alba, bajo las sábanas protegiéndose del aire gélido propio de las mañanas de Ohio.

Ese día, después de que Kurt se hubiera ido a trabajar, se propuso, como en los anteriores días, a que saldría a buscar trabajo. Ese día, como todos los demás, se sentó frente a su televisión a jugar Wii. Y cuando pasaba del medio día se dignó a salir de la casa a comprar las cosas para la cena, y se dijo, como todos los demás días, que mañana pedirían comida.

De mientras, a él le gustaba disfrutar de la tranquilidad que era caminar por las calles de manera normal, no caminar por las calles de la manera "estoy en medio de una misión", o de hablar con las personas sin intentar conseguir información más allá de la necesaria _¿Cuánto cuesta? ¿Me podría dar 100 gramos más de jamón? Gracias_. Era agradable.

Si bien no iba a aguantar mucho con ese tipo de vida ya que era muy monótona y tranquila, de mientras la iba a disfrutar, después comenzaría a pensar en algo más qué hacer, como intentar convencer a Kurt que también dejara la agencia de una vez.

**Fin**


End file.
